Sekando Chansu
by Amerie-chan
Summary: When Kurama was 13, he had a special girl. She ran into some demons. Unfortunatly, he had to erase Her memoirs of that night. Now 2 years later, She found Kurama, knows who He is, but dosen't have a clue about what hapen tha night...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay I have absolute permission to over-do this story! AngelFeather1 created this story and She let me take it over from this point and on. This story based on how Hiei and Kurama met. Here's the story! (So Far!)  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Events  
  
Three students walked, hands in their pockets, sharing a small conversation.  
  
"Not a bad place, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really gloomy."  
  
"There are charred dolls everywhere."  
  
One of the students stopped, scanning the area surrounding him. One of his companions stood beside him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It seems this was a doll factory. The fire killed many of the workers."  
  
Another student, dressed in a blue uniform, came up behind them. He looked around eyes wide open in fear. He swallowed.  
  
"Ah! Look behind you!!!"  
  
The student in the blue uniform spun around, screaming in fright. "Ah!"  
  
"Ha!! You should have seen your face!!!" said the other, laughing at his success in scaring his friend.  
  
"Enough!" he said, containing himself from his recent fright.  
  
"It's not surprising that girls laugh in your face!!!"  
  
The third student approached his friends. "Happily, we have some guys like you," he said, grinning. "It seems that this factory is haunted."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Alright! You're serious with your jokes!"  
  
"Come on, can we leave and go hunting in town?"  
  
"AH!!!"  
  
The other two men spun around in shock.  
  
"AH!!!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Students in a classroom stood in a circle, discussing the recent disappearances of three students. "Again?"  
  
"Yeah, some students have disappeared."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They ran away? We're crapping ourselves here."  
  
"You're right!"  
  
A boy stood up. "And if it was an unexplained phenomenon?"  
  
The blonde girl sitting beside him stood up and waved her hand in the air. "Yeah! I think that story was very suspicious!!!"  
  
One of the students in the class, a pretty girl with dark hair and dark eyes, listened intently to the news.  
  
The boy turned to the blonde girl beside him, a questioning look on his face. "You, you like this kind of story?"  
  
"No more than you!" she said. "Hey!"  
  
"Shuichi!" called the dark haired female. "What's your opinion?"  
  
The red haired boy stopped and looked at him. "." A peculiar glint was visible in his emerald eyes. "They must have run away, no?"  
  
She stomped over to him, and leaned towards him. "That's not funny!!!" That's not it!!!" she stood upright and pointed her index finger upwards, her eyes wandering to the ceiling. "Aliens? Vampires? A sect? A black hole?"  
  
"Unbelievable!" he said with a cool voice. He gave no hint as to whether or not he believed in such things.  
  
She came out of her 'world' and glared at him. "Why not?" she said, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't you watch TV?" she shook her head. "Don't you know that they're everywhere?"  
  
In another area of the room, a student watched the two bickering. He let out an irritated growl. He took a seat in his desk by his blonde companion. "Hum!" he said. He frowned. "Yeah, not funny."  
  
His companion leaned on her hand. "You know very well that Maya's in love with Minamino."  
  
He stood up in an abrupt manner. "I don't like that guy's manners!"  
  
The blonde female chuckled in amusement. "You jealous?" she said, eyeing him questioningly.  
  
He ignored his friend's comment, and grabbed an eraser from his desk. "Die!" he yelled. He threw the eraser at Minamino, leaving his friend baffled.  
  
"You know I'm sensitive to spirits." Maya continued.  
  
Shuichi made a quick movement and caught something in his hand.  
  
"Hn?" Maya said. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"." Shuichi brought the object up to his face. "An eraser?"  
  
"Ah." the boy stood in amazement. "But." he said, his eyes wide.  
  
"No way!" his friend said, in the same state of shock.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Shuichi walked along a school hallway. "The disappearances." He looked at the ground. A bead of sweat formed on his temple. "It's impossible. There really is a strange ambience in town."  
  
He walked steadily, pondering recent events. Something struck him. "Hmm?" He looked up. He stopped and watched as a strange, almost liquid form, begin to shape at the side of the wall.  
  
"Kurama." it whispered. Kurama leaned forward a little. "Kurama, you're going to die." Threatened the demon. "This town will become our territory!"  
  
"Le Hedoki." Kurama said. "It seems I told you the last time."  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" yelled the demon, cutting him short. "I have with me an ally whose power you must suspect."  
  
Kurama remained still. In a flash, the demon vanished. "When a loser like that returns to the attack, there must be a reason," He said. "He must have a powerful ally."  
  
'I must fight.' he though. A cold glint returned to his eyes. 'I won't share this city.'  
  
"What was that? Don't tell me it that. It was a phantom!" Kurama's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. "I saw it all, it was terrible," She said. Her mouth was open, and she continued to stare at the area where the demon had been. "I've never seen anything like that before."  
  
'She actually managed to see it!' he thought. 'It could have been reinforced by contact with me. I didn't think of that.'  
  
He turned to face her. "You must be mistaken, you must be confused," he said, trying desperately to convince her that it was nothing.  
  
She let her eyes meet with his. "Don't bother to mock me!" Maya said, regaining her normal attitude. "I doubt you have the power! What were you talking about with it?" she asked. Kurama remained silent.  
  
"I always knew you were like others! I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you!" she yelled in joy, hold both her hands up to her face. She calmed down and stared at the ground. "And what's more, it's my first love!" Kurama gave her a confused glance. "It's romantic!"  
  
Maya turned to look at him, a slight red creeping into her cheeks.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"You didn't know?" Maya asked. The two were walking together from school. Large wooden fences lined the area to their right.  
  
"Go, you must return home." Kurama said, urging her to go.  
  
"You haven't answered my question." She said, teasing him slightly. When Kurama remained silent, she continued her attempt to pry his story out of him. "So, tell me," she said. She smiled at him. "I'm ready, I'm listening!"  
  
'I can't.' he thought to himself. Kurama fought back the urge to tell her everything. 'If I told her the truth, I'd be putting her in danger.' "Sorry." He said, breaking the silence.  
  
A look of dismay settled on Maya's face. "I understand," she said. "I'll go."  
  
She was about to leave when Kurama caught her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Don't move." He said his hand still placed firmly on her shoulder.  
  
'They're already there. Too fast!' Kurama thought. 'That. That fear!'  
  
"Ah!" The ground beneath them shattered, but Kurama was made a swift movement and escaped the blow, carrying Maya in his arms.  
  
"You avoided it?" came a voice. A somewhat human looking demon appeared in front of him. He was somewhat short, and was clad in black. A white bandage was tied around his forehead. In his hand was a katana.  
  
"You okay?" Kurama asked. He focused his eyes on his new opponent.  
  
"Yes," Maya said, staring at Kurama in disbelief. "And you? I don't weigh too much?"  
  
'He's very strong,' Maya thought to herself.  
  
"This isn't the right time!" he yelled.  
  
His opponent made a swift movement, and was almost impossible to see. Maya quickly left his arms and ran to a safer place.  
  
Kurama raised his hands in front of him, and oddly enough, vines became entwined on his fingers, and a blade grew out from them. A soft click was heard from the clashing of the two weapons.  
  
"A plant weapon?" questioned his opponent.  
  
"Take that!" Kurama said in reply.  
  
Maya stared watched the two battle in awe. "Ah."  
  
The two parted and ran, side by side, watching each other intently. 'I have to change the terrain!' Kurama thought.  
  
The two took off into the air, leaving behind a baffled Maya. "." She watched the two, overwhelmed from what she had seen. "It's not possible. I must be dreaming," she told herself.  
  
A tall figure, which looked to be a man, stood behind her, and emotionless look on his face. Maya turned around in shock. Maya fell, and was caught by the man. She had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"He he he. I'm in luck." Spoke the demon that had been at the school before. "A good free prey!" he said, laughing in admiration. "A beautiful gift for Master Yatsude."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Loud 'chings' were heard coming from a distant area surrounded by trees. "Not bad!" he said, complimenting Kurama. "What's a guy like you doing working with Yatsude?"  
  
The two moved swiftly, and made sure to keep a safe distance from one another. To the human eye, it would seem that the two were disappearing and reappearing in different places. Kurama's mouth opened. "What?" Then it struck him  
  
"Yatsude? That guy is in town?" Kurama said, a hint of urgency in his voice. Kurama frowned and took to the ground. His opponent accompanied him in confusion. "What? You're not with him?"  
  
Kurama threw away his weapon. "I see." he said, a smile visible on his face. "You can put away your weapon. I live in this town."  
  
The demon set his sword down, and placed a palm on his knee to support him. An odd liquid dripped from his body, and stained a small portion of the grass beneath him.  
  
Kurama let out a gasp. "Blood?"  
  
The demon's eyes widened. "Ugh!" He fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Kurama was surprised by his fall, and stepped forward. He stepped back again, and looked up at the sky, and then back to his former opponent.  
  
"That monster, Yatsude. I can't storm the abattoir alone, I'm afraid."  
  
Well that's all I can post for today! Tell Me if You like it and review My other never ending stories! 


	2. A New Ally

Okay Review this chapter! No flamers, but polite comments on what should improve! Chapter 2: A New Ally  
  
At the doll factory, the demon that had visited Kurama, was speaking with another.  
  
"It is good quality, Ne?"  
  
"I congratulate you on this success."  
  
There, Maya lay on strange surface, sound asleep.  
  
"A good dish of resistance. One would say she has some power..." boasted the small demon. "I will profit by augmenting my own."  
  
In a shadowy corner, a large beast arose. "I'm hungry!" he yelled. "To repay you," he said, a mischievous grin on his face, though it was not visible to his companion. "I'm going to eat you," the demon growled.  
  
"What?" the small demon's eyes widened in fear. "Wait!!!" his pleas were ignored, and the beast raised his hands and slashed the smaller demon. All that had been left behind were stains of his blood on the wall.  
  
Yatsude took a seat against the wall. He swallowed down the last bit of the former demon. "Triflent!!!" he said, cringing. "I must content myself with girls."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The night sky was completely black; accept for the few stars that were visible in the night sky. Kurama sat on his room floor beside the window. He had brought the demon he had fought back to his room, and had set him on his bed. Kurama had spent some time tending to his wounds. Hours had passed by.  
  
The demons eyes shot open. He quickly sat up. 'What?' he thought to himself.  
  
"You have a great capacity to recover," said Kurama. The demon looked to the side, and found Kurama to be sitting against the wall. "Only four hours," Kurama continued.  
  
He looked down at the two slashes on his chest. "My wounds have enclosed..."  
  
"It was deep, I treated you..." Kurama said. "With a Makai remedy."  
  
Minutes went by, and the two remained silent. "You spoke during your sleep..." Kurama said, breaking the silence. "Who is Yukina?" The demon's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "You've had a Jagan for a short time...I feel it..."  
  
The demon paid no attention to Kurama. "You must have a good reason for daring that." He continued, despite the demon's attempts to ignore him. "What connection is there between her and Yatsude," questioned Kurama. A sorrowful glint settled in the demon's eyes.  
  
He frowned in annoyance. "You're very talkative," he said. "I'll remove you."  
  
The demon wrapped the black cloak around his body, and got off the bed, walking towards Kurama. He fixed his gaze on Kurama. "A warning for you as thanks," he said. "Your naiveté has lost a day." With that said, he placed a foot on the window, and was about to jump out when Kurama interrupted him.  
  
"You still intend to fight? It's too soon," warned Kurama.  
  
He frowned. "The more he eats, the stronger he becomes," he said in reply. Kurama turned to look at him.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"..." He turned his eyes to look at Kurama, and then looked away. "Hiei." Without another word, he jumped out of the window, and vanished.  
  
"He already has a high reputation as a thief," Kurama said. "He's going to have trouble against Yatsude."  
  
He sat in silence as time passed by. A ring rung out through the room! "Hmm?" Kurama got up and answered the phone. "Is this Minamino?"  
  
"Yes, this is Minamino here," Kurama said.  
  
"It's me, Tasaka!"  
  
Kurama listened intently. In the midst of the conversation, Kurama heard something terrible. His eyes widened in fear. "What? Maya hasn't returned home!!!" he cried. "She's not at your place?" He set the slammed the phone down.  
  
'The worst could have happened!!!' he thought. Kurama immediately headed for the window and jumped out, intending to follow the demon, for he knew his goal was the same as his own. He jumped from roof to roof, trying to catch up with Hiei. Just a little farther ahead, he could faintly pick out Hiei, though it was quite hard, since he was clothed in black during a dark night.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" he said, yelling after Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked behind his shoulder, and found Kurama following him. "Ah, yes, and why is that?" he asked, turning his attention forward once again.  
  
"I have my reasons," Kurama said coolly.  
  
"It's because of that girl, right?" he questioned.  
  
"That's not it at all!" he replied, concealing his true intentions.  
  
"..." Hiei remained silent, deciding that he should leave the conversation at that.  
  
"I'm really after Yatsude," Kurama said.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The two traveled together, knowing that to beat Yatsude, both strengths were required. They arrived shortly at the doll factory, which, to their knowledge, was where Yatsude happened to be hiding.  
  
The two walked along the ground, occasionally stepping on dolls. "The ruins..." whispered Hiei. The two looked at the ground in disgust. "He's serious, that guy. He's mixed up the remnants with the dolls."  
  
Kurama frowned in anger an worry. He clenched his fists, causing his knuckles to turn a deathly pale shade from the amount of pressure he was applying. 'Kitajima!!' he thought, worried from what might have happened to her.  
  
"..." Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face.  
  
"You are dead!" bellowed a creature from behind. The two straightened up in shock. The enormous creature slammed his fist into the ground, crushing the ground. Kurama and Hiei were fast, and managed to escape the blow.  
  
"You are tenacious," said Yatsude. He was an ugly creature. He was about three times the height of and width of Kurama and Hiei, and had a number of arms. Two of which, strangely enough, grew out from his head. His head was rather small for his large sized body, and his eyes and mouth appeared to be mere slits in his face. Thin, pale strands of hair grew from his head, adding to his already overwhelming hideousness.  
  
Hiei frowned in anger. "I ask you one last time," he said, a hint of warning in his voice. "Who is the ice maiden whom you ate?"  
  
The creature merely smiled. "I don't remember," he said, chuckling to himself. Kurama stepped forward, his fists clenched again.  
  
"You have a girl student today," he said warily. "Where is she?" his voice gaze hardened.  
  
Yatsude's smile grew even wider. "You know her?" he questioned, an amused look apparent on his face. "I'll give you a clue." With an arm, he drew out a piece of, what appeared to be, human flesh. "What's this?" Yatsude said playfully.  
  
Kurama's face turned pale. He grinded his teeth together, anger coursing through his veins. "Filth!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He jumped into the air, surprising Hiei with his sudden actions. From his fingers, long vines wrapped themselves around his fingers, and from them grew a long, slender blade. Hiei accompanied him by drawing out his katana. With that, the two dove into a battle, in which neither knew the outcome.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Okay this chapter is less than creative! All of these paragraphs belong to AngelFeather1. 


	3. Suprise, Kuramachan!

Hi all who review! If you don't have a account, please leave an email address, please! If you don't your review will be erased from the page. Thank yaz! Enjoy and No Flames!  
  
Kurama took to battle with Hiei at his side. The sharp blades of their swords went "Snick-snack" as they tried to slice Yatasude'. "You aren't so pathetic," rumbuled Yatasude'. No matter how hard they did try, he was still too strong. "It's useless to attack sepretly," exclaimed a clearly exsated Kurama. That gave off an idea. The two Boys jumped up at the same time. But Yatsude swipd at them things went black as the worl started to devor them. Kurama woke up in sweat. He breath deeply to calm himself. For 3 straight days, Kurama kept on having the same dream. Today was the 3rd day. Kurama got up and dressed for school. "Shuuchi," called Shori, "Somebody is at the door." "Oh great, Yusuke here," Kurama thought sarcasticly. Kurama walked to the door, but to his horror a girl was standing there. She had long brown hair that was up in a pony-tail and such deep turquoise eyes. She smiled and said "Shuuchi, I am back. For good."  
  
I know short chapter! I'll make it longer next time. 


End file.
